Casting Call - Finchel AU Part 2
by MoncheleFan
Summary: Set right when Rachel is about to start her first show. Finn is no longer a casting director, and is having 2nd thoughts about quitting…will they last?
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Casting Call AU Finchel Part 2**  
Category: TV Shows » Glee  
Author: MoncheleFan  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
Published: 09-24-12, Updated: 11-13-12  
Chapters: 5, Words: 7,047

Chapter 1: Chapter 1

"**Casting Call part 2…."**

AU Finchel

A/n: Haha sike! You guys thought I was done with this one? There was a reason I ended it, I didn't want to give away this part, and I saw a comment that made me pout because I had this surprise up my sleeve, and they were kind of mean about it. But anyway, for those of you who are still enjoying my stories….I hope you enjoy the 2nd part to Casting Call. Took me quite a bit to go over the parts I wanted. So I hope it is worth it

'**Set right when Rachel is about to start her first show. Finn is no longer a casting director, and is having 2nd thoughts about quitting…will they last?'**

Rating and disclaimer are always the same. Rated M for mature language and maybe smut, and unfortunately I don't own crap .

**Chapter 1**

Rachel sat staring as Finn stared into space, he looked almost sullen. He had been having that same expression for a few weeks now, it was kind of making Rachel anxious.

"Babe, are you okay?"

Finn snapped out of his thoughts as he looked at Rachel's sweet chocolate brown eyes staring at him.

He placed his hand gently on her thigh and patted her leg softly. "Yeah I'm fine sweetheart, just thinking…"

Rachel knew it had to do with him getting fired and not only that but by his dad, she couldn't help feel guilty even after Finn had said over and over, that she wasn't to blame. He had told her he no longer wanted to be a casting director, but he had yet to say what else he wanted to do.

Rachel bit her lip as she saw him get up off the couch and go into the kitchen.

"Do you want anything to eat?" He asked loudly.

She sighed and pursed her lips "Mmm no thanks…."

Rachel had told Kurt everything, he had scolded her a few times but he was the amazing friend that she knew he was and he didn't judge her for what she did. He had insisted on meeting Finn, but Rachel definitely wasn't ready for that, even though they had been together almost 3 months.

Kurt had made fun of Rachel with how often she spent over his place, but truth was after Finn had been fired from the production….Rachel felt really sad at work, and coming over here made her feel excited and happy. HE made her happy. She just didn't want him blaming her in the end for him giving up this whole thing.

"Are you sure? I have meatless turkey loaf…don't ask me why."

Rachel laughed and sighed "No…I could use some wine though…"

Finn's head peeked out from the breakfast nook and shook his head "Baby, you have your dress fitting and rehearsal tomorrow morning, and then your premiere starts tomorrow night…do you really want to drink the night before?"

Rachel crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Finn if you don't bring me one glass of wine, I will beat your ass."

Finn laughed and put his hands up "Jeez, fine…I just, are you sure?"

Rachel sighed "Yes, I need to calm my body down. One glass won't hurt, I feel so….clammy" She said touching her palms that were super moist.

He nodded and within a few minutes he was handing her a glass of red wine, and sitting down with a sandwich in his hand.

"Have you talked to your dad?" Rachel said as she took a long sip of her wine.

He stayed silent, and it almost seemed like he didn't want to answer. He shook his head softly, and Rachel turned her attention away from him. God she was feeling extra guilty every time he told her that he didn't speak to his dad yet, and it had been a while since this happened.

"Maybe you should try…."

Finn sighed and swallowed a chunk of his sandwich "No…he made it clear he doesn't want to talk to me….especially while the hype of the production is underway. The show begins tomorrow, and goes on for a month, I really just don't want to deal with his 'words of wisdom..'."

Rachel stared at him, but nodded, she didn't want to press the matter, she had done that before and he had seemed pretty annoyed, so she decided it was best to just always let it go, and try again another day.

"Alrighty…" She said giving him a warm smile.

He smiled back. "God how am I so exhausted?" He said through half chews.

She touched his cheek, placing a soft kiss on it. "Mmm I think I wear you out."

He laughed "oh that's definitely possible…." He said, leaning in so his body was pressed up against hers on the couch, her legs were dangling on top of his, and she made this weird little hiccup noise.

Finn couldn't help but laugh even more at the cute way she put her hand up to her mouth to cover the hiccups.

"Sorry…I ruined themoment."

He shook his head and chuckled "Not at all…I find you very adorable." He said placing a kiss on the crook of her neck, making Rachel giggle.

Rachel couldn't help but also yawn. "I don't think you are the only one tired…." She said sighing "I don't want to go to bed…." She said pouting her lips.

He cocked his head to the side to look at her sideways "I know…but remember what I told you a while ago, I would be there first row, and I definitely won't miss watching you. Hopefully that'll make it less scary."

She smiled, placing her hand on his cheek. "I definitely think it'll ease it." She said giving him a kiss on the lips but as she parted she gave him a weird look. "You taste like salami…."

He laughed and licked his lips "Sorry babe…" He said standing up, and grabbing her hands to help her up.

"You staying?" He asked, even though he knew the answer to that.

She smiled and nodded "Why do you always ask that?"

He shrugged "I always think you will change your mind and not stay…but I definitely don't mind haering you always say yes."

She smiled and pushed him softly, leading him towards the bedroom.

0o0

Rachel had woke up that morning feeling like she was going to pass out and throw up at the same time, how was that possible?

Finn had not woken up with the 5 attempts that Rachel tried to get him up, he definitely knew how to sleep in. And seemed to be more used to it as he got more and more into that routine. She had wanted to see him and give him a kiss before she left for rehearsals that morning, but he wasn't waking up, so she kissed his forehead, left a note on the table and made a coffee pot ready for him.

The note read 'Don't forget…first row tonight…I need you. '

0o0

Rachel had thrown up 5 times, and wasn't even sure how much more she was going to be able to take, the only thing really calming her down was the thought of seeing Finn in that audience.

She had texted him a few times, and hadn't received anything, she was hoping he was doing this on purpose or something, but she needed his comfort, so she turned to Kurt….he had said everything was going to be okay, but it seemed like everything was spiraling out of control.

"If you think about it like that, you are going to throw up again…" Quinn's voice piped up.

Rachel groaned "I think my insides hate me…."

Quinn laughed, placing the last bit of her lipstick on. They had 10 minutes left, and thankfully they had a full staff helping them with everything. She wasn't sure what would have happened if there weren't so many people helping them out with all this stuff.

"Relax babe…just think about all the good stuff. You are on freaking Broadway! Your name is on that marquee, just breath." Quinn said softly patting her back.

Rachel closed her eyes and nodded.

Tony hadn't really spoken to her much, but was friendly enough….no one knew about her and Finn, and definitely was going to keep it that way. She hated lying but she couldn't jeopardize anything right now.

"Guys, lets huddle up! We are going on that stage in less than 5 minutes…now remember, keep your head up, and don't look down…."

Rachel inhaled, feeling like she was going to run to the bathroom and hurl again, but before she knew it she was being hauled to the stage.

She could hear the audience clapping, which made her anxiety shoot up. Finn still hadn't texted her, and now all she wanted to do was curl up and cry.

But there was no time for that, and she was being introduced.

Her eyes were almost blinded by that stupid bright white light, thankfully it helped her not see people's faces, but only problem was she wasn't really able to see if Finn was there.

After they were introduced, she went backstage, and looked around to see the front row….Finn was nowhere to be seen.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

'Where was Finn?' her mind kept replaying those words over and over. Her mind and heart were racing at two different speeds and her heart was hurting more than anything. She was about to go on in less than 30 seconds, and he was still nowhere to be seen.

She had told him she needed him there, was that something he thought she was joking about? But he had also said it himself, he said he wouldn't miss it for anything.

Was he just trying to sound like the supportive boyfriend, and turn around and say he never said anything of the sort?

She gulped as she continued to scan the entire audience for that familiar face. But nothing.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked, looking at Rachel with a concerned expression "Remember, I told you to breath…why do I get the feeling it has nothing to do with the play now?"

Rachel just scrunched her nose, she usually did that to help her tears from falling, but it was almost getting impossible at this point.

She shook her head and just swallowed hard "Nothing…It's just the whole stage thing. Nerves is all…." Rachel lied.

Quinn just nodded, and Rachel was thankful when she didn't question her any further.

0o0

The whole night she felt her feet almost giving out on her, and even people's clapping didn't help her, her mind was on why Finn wasn't here.

"Alright guys, huddle it up. It's our last one of our night…You guys are doing great! Now I want you to kill it out there guys. Let's bring it in…" The whole team huddled up and cheered.

Rachel was feeling almost heartbroken, this was supposed to be the night that she was not supposed to forget for the most amazing reasons. She was on freaking Broadway, and there were hundreds of people here to see her and everyone else. But she was feeling horrible, why would Finn do this to her?

It seemed almost like a dream, she went on that stage, sang her heart out, and even danced it out. But it was like an out of body experience and not the good kind either.

"Yes!" Everyone said backstage, she could hear the bottle of champagne bottles being popped open and everyone continuing to celebrate.

"Rachel….come on! You have to drink with us." Tony said giving her a warm smile.

Rachel just smiled back, but grabbed her duffle bag. Deciding she needed to get away from all of this. She shook her head, lifting her phone up to show she was on a call, and walking away, pretending to be on the phone.

As she exited the theater, she closed her eyes and felt the breeze hit her 'Don't cry…' her mind kept saying that over and over. But the more she thought about it, the more she wanted to.

"you were amazing…."

Rachel's eyes never opened wider. His voice seemed almost angelic, like as if it wasn't coming from this world. She didn't need to turn to know that he was standing behind her.

But as she did, she just saw a sorry expression on his face, and wilted flowers in his hands.

"Where were you?" her voice almost quivered as she asked this.

He knew what she was thinking, he hated that she had on this sad expression her face, he could tell she was really upset with him.

"I know what you are thinking baby…"

Rachel shook her head "Don't! Don't you baby me. Where were you?" She shifted her weight, the bag on her shoulder getting heavier by the minute.

He sighed, knowing she was going to react that way, and he didn't blame her.

"I was…I was there. Just not in the first row…"

Rachel wasn't even sure if she bought that story "Why wouldn't you call or text me to tell me that? I would have understood!" She yelled.

He felt a little uncomfortable. "I knew you'd be upset…"

"So by not telling me you wouldn't be in the first row, or making me think you weren't here…that was much better? 'Cause I'm not upset now?" She said rolling her eyes.

"This was the most important day of my life, and I needed you there…I needed to know you were there…and you let me down!" She said shouting at him, making him flinch.

"I know…I just Rachel, you don't understand…."

She put her hand to stop him….sniffing the air a bit. "Whoa…have you been drinking?" Her voice raised a few octaves.

He closed his eyes and nodded "Just a bit, but not enough…I just needed something to calm me down…"

"Oh my god!" Rachel said raising an eyebrow. "I can't talk to you right now…." She said walking away from him, but knowing Finn he would follow her. Which she was right. His huge feet kept up with her speed walking.

"Rachel, please wait…let me explain better."

She turned to face him and shook her head "No! I don't want to hear what you have to say. Nothing is going to take back what you did."

"Well where are you headed?" He asked trying to keep his balance steady, realizing he maybe had one too many beers.

"To your place to grab the rest of my stuff….and NO I'm not staying….so yes you did hear me say that to you."

"Rachel, stop being so…"

Rachel just ignored his comment.

0o0

They finally reached his place, and he let her in, she didn't even turn to look at him.

"Rachel…" finn said watching as she grabbed all of her stuff in record speed and trying to get her attention.

"There is nothing you can say or do that will make this all better…." She said shoving one of her shirts she left here in her duffle bag, making it heavier.

"Please…." Finn said grabbing her hand to stop her from doing anything else. He pulled her in towards him, and pulled her down so she was now sitting on top of him.

She shook her head "Finn, stop….I mean it. I'm angry with you, and this little act you have going on…it's not funny." She said trying to push him off of her.

"Baby…please." He said in a very sweet yet annoying tone.

"No!" She yelled getting off of him.

"Don't you think it's hard for me too?!" He yelled, now making Rachel turn to stare at him.

"What is?" She asked giving him an annoyed look.

"I gave up that for you Rachel, so excuse me for being a bit bummed out on this day too! Sorry for not being the prince charming you needed when I feel like I'm useless!"

Rachel stared shocked at his words. "I thought you were over that? It was your decision Finn! I never asked you to do that for me!"

"But I did! Because that's what someone does for the person they love!" He shouted loudly.

Rachel shook her head "Well I'm sorry if this isn't something you want…but don't let me stop you…I'm leaving!" Rachel said grabbing the last bit of her stuff and slamming the door, not even bothering to look back and see if Finn was following her. She needed to leave, she couldn't be in the same room as him, she knew it would just not be good for either one if they were.

So Finn still blamed Rachel for him giving up that job. Would he always be this way?

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Rachel had received multiple texts and calls from Finn, but she couldn't talk to him, right now she needed space from him. There was no reason for him to have done what he did, and he still blamed her even after he told her he didn't.

She groaned as she stared at the latest text from him 'Please don't shut me out…'

It was her 2nd show tonight and she needed to focus, this wasn't about Finn anymore.

But when she saw him standing outside the theater she wanted to groan out loud, he wasn't going to leave her alone….and as cute as that may sound, it wasn't what she needed to focus on. He was making this whole process so much harder than it needed to be.

"Finn…" She whispered, looking around to make sure no one was around them. She definitely didn't need that action at the moment. "What the hell are you doing here? I thought by ignoring your texts and calls that kind of was obvious that I didn't want to see or talk to you…"

Finn shook his head "I know, but I want to talk to you Rach….please don't shut me out. I know what I did was crappy as hell, but please let me make it up to you. I don't want us to be angry with each other, or in this place that we are in. I'm sorry I said the things I said to you…."

She shook her head this time, shifting her weight from the duffle bag on her shoulder, which Finn took queue and took it from her, through her protests and placed it on his shoulder.

She sighed, but was thankful he had since it had become a tad heavier every minute, and if they were going to stand out here and talk then it did help.

"Finn you stood me up, or at least I thought you did, didn't tell me you were going to be in the back, and then basically blamed me for you quitting, how is that okay?"

He closed his eyes and nodded "I know that was bad, okay..believe me, but I sometimes can do crap that makes me feel like an idiot. Honestly I don't know why I did what I did….but I did, and I'm standing here begging for your forgiveness….doesn't everyone deserve another chance?"

She stared up at him, and sighed…damn him for being right.

"Why should I believe anything you have to say?"

He just shrugged "You don't have to believe me…but it's the truth."

"If I do forgive you and go back to how everything was….are you truly going to be there for me, and not blame me for you quitting?"

He nodded instantly to her question "I'm so sorry I did blame you, it's not right of me….I never should have ever said that. Oh and I have news too…."

She nodded for him to continue.

"You are looking at the official new manager for this up and coming new band..."

Rachel stared at him in shock "What? Wait like you are head manager for a record label?"

Finn nodded…"Well not exactly head, but I will be overseeing everything….I told you I'd have my stuff together. I just needed a push."

Rachel finally smiled in what felt like a really long time. "I'm so proud of you…." She said, and walked over, standing on her tip toes and placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Does this mean…you are not angry with me anymore?"

She rolled her eyes playfully and smiled "No I'm not angry anymore….but I really do need your support. I feel like I'm drowning lately…" She said looking down at her feet.

He nodded "Well what will make you feel not like that anymore?"

She shrugged "I just need you to hold me in your arms and tell me everythings going to be okay…"

He nodded, placing her bag down and pulling her tight into his arms immediately, pressing softly and covering her with his jacket.

"That okay?" He said softly.

She smiled up at him and nodded "Yes…"

He leaned in and kissed her on the lips, he had missed her every minute and was thankful she had forgiven him.

His heart stopped and it seemed like Rachel's did too "Finn?" his dads voice came from behind them.

Rachel looked up at Finn with wide eyes. How the hell were they going to explain this?

Finn gulped feeling all of a sudden like he was the one who was going to throw up.

"Uh yeah?" Finn asked, yet not turning around.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you I didn't want you coming around here especially when this show is in production?"

Finn nodded "Uh yeah sorry, I was just comforting some of my past students….I thought I'd come extra early so nobody else saw me."

Rachel hid deeper in his coat, not wanting to even get out and reveal she was there.

"Are you going to even acknowledge me?" his dad said almost in a hurt tone.

Finn just shook his head "Why should I? You didn't want to talk to me when I called you last week…"

Rachel looked up at Finn in shock, he had tried calling him? And Ralph didn't even answer? Finn's eyes dropped down to her, almost as if telling her to not move at all.

"Have it your way…." His dad said, not even saying anything in regards to what Finn had said. Finn heard his footsteps fade and exhaled loudly, feeling the weight on his shoulders drop.

Rachel couldn't help giggle at how nervous he looked. "I thought for sure he was going to say something, thank goodness you are tiny and we were standing at this angle, otherwise he would have spotted you for sure.

Rachel smiled at his comment, but saw the way his face dropped once more "Are you okay?" She asked seeing the way he looked so bummed out.

"I'll be fine babe, but you really should get going inside before you get in trouble…but I'll be here tonight okay? Just definitely not front row, he'll kill me if he sees me…"

Rachel just nodded in understanding, reaching up and placing another kiss on his lips. She saw as he waved goodbye, told her good luck, and walked away.

Wow his dad was being such a jackass, she didn't blame Finn for feeling this way. If only she could make it all better.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Rachel…Ralph wants to see you." Rachel looked up to see one of the assistants staring back at her. She was currently in the middle of getting her green costume on with the help of the costume director, and apparently he wasn't too happy that Rachel had to leave. She smiled sympathetically and nodded at the assistant.

But why did he need to see her? The show was on in 30 minutes and she felt like she was underprepared. She immediately texted Finn 'your dad wants to see me…wish me luck.'

She felt the insides of her stomach turn on end. Ralph was a nice guy….at least for the most part, but Rachel knew the real Ralph…the one who didn't even bother to call Finn, or even try to make amends.

Her phone beeped reading 'You don't need it…but seeing as it's my dad….definitely good luck ;).'

She couldn't help the smile that spread, but that only made her nerves shoot up even more.

She knocked softly, and heard the 'come in' that she needed to push her way past that door.

"Rachel, come on in would you?"

Rachel nodded and looked around the room, it was much darker than she expected. He cleared his throat and gave her this creepy yet endearing smile.

"You are probably wondering why I called you in here?" He asked the obvious but Rachel nodded regardless. He motioned for her to take a seat, which Rachel did immediately.

"Am I doing okay as Elphaba? I mean please give me your most honest opinion." Rachel said, placing her hands neatly in her laps.

He laughed as if he thought her question was the funniest thing in the world, but Rachel was actually being serious.

"My dear, I couldn't be happier with you as my lead….but that isn't why I called you in here."

Rachel bit her lip, she knew it wasn't that…but then what the hell did he need to see her for?

"I know about you and my son…."

Rachel's mouth dropped and her face felt like it was on fire. How? How could he have known?

"I know that my son covered for you, and got fired for it, I know that you two have been having this secret affair or whatever the hell you want to call it…." He grabbed the scotch he had on the table and took a long sip. Rachel just staring flabbergasted that this was all happening.

"I know that you two probably care for each other…maybe more than I think you do. Is all this catching your attention?" He asked almost with the scariest tone.

Rachel just nodded mainly because she wasn't even sure where the hell this was going.

"I'm here to offer you a chance to not only redeem yourself, but to also proposition you….with an offer you definitely won't be able to refuse."

Rachel just eyed him carefully.

"I am willing to offer you a chance to be the leading lady for every single audition you please…." Rachel's eyes went wide as he said this "tempting isn't it? And yes I do have those types of connections. Not only that, but the money would definitely be well worth it."

Rachel gulped, feeling just how dry her throat was. She almost felt like throwing up. He was offering to give her every single role she wanted….basically whatever she wanted was hers.

"What do you say?"

Even though every fiber in her body wanted to jump for joy and immediately answer yes, she knew something wasn't right.

"What is the catch?"

"I think you know sweetheart…you are much too bright for that question."

Rachel instantly closed her eyes…she knew what he was asking of her, and her heart immediately broke at the thought.

"You want me to break up with him?"

"Ahh so you are bright. I definitely have the best main lead out there….all you have to do is sign that paper in front of you….and my wish is your command."

How could he be this horrible? How could he do this to his own son?

"Why do you care if we are together or not?"

He scoffed as if he thought it was so obvious. "My son is nothing but a player, and he deserves to know what reality is. He thinks that every little thing he does will just be so damn easy for him….I'm here to teach him that lesson."

Rachel's eyes turned to slits "No, you just don't want him to be happy. This has nothing to do with you teaching him a lesson…this is your way of getting back at him, and hurting him. Why would you do such a horrible thing?"

He put his hands in the air but his eyes glistened "Whoa sweetheart, why so tense? Calm down, alright? This has nothing to do with what you just said. You don't understand the relationship we have, okay?" But Rachel could tell she had struck a nerve, the way he was staring was almost cynical.

"If you really expect me to sign over that paper to you….you must be joking." Rachel said shaking her head.

He laughed "Oh I am most definitely not joking darling."

She wanted to punch him in the face, now she understood why Finn hated him so much.

"You don't get it do you Mr. Hudson?"

Ralph just stared at her almost too amused with himself.

"We are in love….it's not just about a fling or friends with benefits, or anything of the sort…."

This made Ralph straighten up and now had this weird grin plastered on his face.

"Oh you think my son cares about you Miss Berry? You think that you are something special to him? Then why did he call me last week begging to have his job back, and that it was all a huge mistake….?" Rachel's face dropped completely "Ohhh he didn't tell you that portion did he?"

He chuckled making Rachel's skin crawl.

"I'm guessing from that look in your face that he didn't inform you about this." He took another swig of his scotch.

"Why don't you do both of us a favor and sign the papers Rachel?"

Rachel felt the tears bulge to the top and tried her hardest to not let them fall and show him the emotion she was feeling. On one hand she was upset about this whole thing, and mad and upset with Ralph, but on the other she was hurt that Finn would say that….but she couldn't sign could she?

"Time is ticking my dear…sign the paper…." He said sitting up and pushing the paper toward her.

Rachel's tears finally fell and she picked up the pen.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Why wasn't Rachel picking up her phone? She was on in less than 10 minutes and he had wanted to speak with her before she came on that stage. He wanted to inform her of which section he would be sitting at, so she would know where to look for him when she was up there.

And he couldn't very well go backstage and ask for her, so he decided maybe best to just go sit down before the show started.

The light dimmed and the music started playing, but as Elphaba came on stage, Finn's heart sank….this Elphaba was not Rachel, it was her understudy Katie…so where the hell was Rachel?

0o0

Rachel's heart broke as she stared at what she just did. She knew what she was giving up, but it still hurt her. How could someone be so hurtful to do this to her?

She closed her eyes as Ralph just stared at her.

"Wow you truly love him that much? Willing to lose your job over him? Well I got to hand it to my son…but he doesn't deserve you." He said as he saw her with the paper torn in two by her side.

"Turn in your costume and anything else that belongs to us right away…I'll have you escorted out of the premises immediately."

Rachel's tears fell and felt like daggers hitting the ground. She had chosen Finn but she lost her job….and maybe would never be able to ever work ever again….was it worth it?

She turned to get up, but his voice stopped her mid-way "Oh and Miss Berry? I won't be bad mouthing your name as a favor to your talent…but if you so much as say anything to my son about our conversation or the reason you are no longer employed here…then you won't even so much as breath another broadway stage, am I clear?"

Rachel's heart sank but she nodded, feeling the tightness get worse. She didn't even have to say anything else, she had to get out of this place. But what would she say to Finn? How was she supposed to ask him if he said those things to his dad, when she wasn't supposed to know?

Her phone had been buzzing for a long time, and when she looked at it, she had 5 missed calls from Finn. Her nausea getting even worse.

"Why haven't you called me back? And why is Katie on instead of you?" Finn asked now rambling.

Rachel closed her eyes as he asked this through the phone.

"Umm…" Rachel said trying her hardest to not let him hear her crying tone. "I'm actually no longer going to be doing Wicked…" Rachel said closing her eyes and having the tears fall almost getting to the point where she couldn't stop.

"What?!" Finn asked his voice raising a few levels.

"Shh, it's not a big deal, but it's just not working out." Rachel had to hurry with this conversation before she showed her true emotions.

"What do you mean not a big deal? What did my dad do?" Finn asked, his voice getting more and more annoyed by the minute.

"Please just let it go Finn, really it was for the best. I understand what he meant by me not being the best choice."

Finn scoffed on the other end "not the best choice? That's a bunch of baloney…you know he adored you…there is something more you aren't telling me. What is going on babe? Where are you?"

Rachel just wanted to hang up and crawl under a hole, he wasn't going to let this go but she couldn't tell him anything.

"I'm grabbing my stuff and then I'm leaving…how about I meet you at your place?" Rachel said hoping he would drop it.

"Okay I'll grab coffee on my way." Finn said sensing the tone, and deciding best to just drop it for now. Whatever had gone down with her and his dad had been more than what she was letting on, but he didn't want to press it especially over the phone.

"Sounds good baby…I'll see you in a little bit." Rachel said hanging up and letting the tears and sobs completely succumb her.

0o0

The whispers and stares made it even worse, but everyone apparently heard what had happened, but their version was completely different than what truly had gone down. Ralph had told everyone that Rachel was going to be taking a short leave of absence and would not discuss any further details.

No one seemed to really believe what he said, and decided to make up their own little spin on why Rachel was truly leaving.

It was almost a little hard to bare, but it was what it was. She gulped sensing eyes completely on her.

She said her goodbye and was led out.

What she hadn't expected was Ralph to be standing at the exit door waiting for her. With that stupid condescending grin on his face.

"Well I just wanted to say Rachel, I wish you luck….and remember what I said." He said raising his eyebrow, and holding out his hand.

Rachel looked down at the hand and back up at him. Was he serious? Rachel decided to be the bigger person and shook it with hers. But instead of letting him go, she pulled him down with all of her might, and brought him down so she could whisper in his ear. "You are a horrible human being, the fact you threatened me…it's going to bite you in the ass one day." She said finally letting his hand go and staring at him.

"Good day…" She said before pushing past him and staring back once more at the marquee that now had her name taken off. That not only killed her but made her realize it was done, no taking It back.

Now she was off to see the person that she gave up everything for….was he worth it?

She closed her eyes as she walked to his place. There were so many answers that she needed to know, and she wasn't even sure how the hell to get them out of him, and not only that but to lie to him.

TBC…


End file.
